The traditional boundary between chemistry and biology has become less and less well-defined with biologists increasingly using tools developed by chemists and chemists increasingly using biological techniques. To bridge the divide between these disciplines and form multidisciplinary research teams with the potential to solve longstanding problems that impact human health and the environment, chemists and biologists must speak a common scientific language and have a basic understanding of the concepts and techniques that each group can bring to bear on the host of complex issues that compromise public health. They also need to understand the differences in research culture and common practices in these two disciplines. The Chemistry-Biology Interface Training Program (CBI TP) at the University of Illinois addresses this critical need in a vibrant research environment where biologists and chemists have forged strong ties. Highlights of the program include courses specifically developed for the CBI TP, a unique student-run seminar program, a highly diverse student body, the involvement of biomolecular engineers and MD-Ph.D. students that provide different perspectives, and a very active career development program. This platform has no equivalent elsewhere on our campus and has provided trainees as well as other students on campus with a multitude of scientific, career development, and outreach opportunities that would not have existed otherwise.